Harley James: A KOTLC Fanfiction
by harrypupper1134
Summary: Harley James is not your typical 13 year old girl. She can control fire. She doesn't know why or how she has this power. She's never asked. No one even knows she has it. But when she runs into two mysterious boys who seem to have the answers, curiosity gets the best of her and she follows them to an entirely different world. Of course there's always enemies. And they want her. Dead
1. Chapter 1

"Harley!" A voice growled. Harley sighed in frustration and spun around on her heel.

"What do you want, Tyler?" Tyler Higgins towered over her, giving her a glare that could kill. It didn't scare Harley though. Nothing did really. Except herself.

"You're little worksheet got be an F." He showed her his math homework for proof. She shrugged.

"Maybe don't ask other people to do your work for you. Then you'll get somewhere." She gave a little smirk. She couldn't help but be snarky. It was just her personality. Of course she got in huge trouble for it all the time. It usually started fights. And today was one of those days. Tyler grabbed her by her collar and pinned her against the lockers. "Let me go," she told him.

"Why don't you learn a little respect," he said to her, his face so close she could smell the chocolate chip pancakes he ate that morning. She struggled to get out of his grasp but that only made him tighten his hold. She had no choice but to look into his cold, green eyes. "Listen, I need an A. You know this. This isn't an A."

"I told you once before. I'm not your slave." She held her chin high, which was hard considering she was struggling a bit to breathe. He snarled. "You should start actually trying to listen in class. Or maybe you're just too stupid." That made him angrier. His arm pressed against her neck but she wasn't afraid. She didn't really know why. Bullies didn't scare her.

"You're gonna regret that, James." He brought his fist back, ready to punch. Harley reached her hand out subtly to his shirt and ignited a flame.

"Oh my gosh Tyler!" One of his friends screamed. Tyler looked down and saw the fire on his shirt. He dropped Harley, causing her to fall to the ground with a grunt. He frantically blew on his shirt. His way of trying to put the fire out. The world's worst teacher Mrs. Grubbs walked up to see Tyler screaming, almost on the verge of busting into tears. She ran up.

"What on earth is going on here?" She demanded in her shrill voice. She looked down at Harley. "As always, you're at the scene of the crime." Harley scrunched her eyebrows together. How was this a crime? Sure the kid was on fire but did she care that he was choking her out and almost punched her? No. Because Mrs. Grubbs hated Harley.

You see, Harley was the smartest kid in 10th grade at only 13. Her parents only allowed her to skip two grades when really she should be on her way to college by now. But no, that would cause way too much attention to their tiny poor family, and heaven forbid Harley get the education she really needed. Mrs. Grubbs hated that she was so smart. Probably because Harley never paid attention. She would prop her head on her hand and stare out the window, not listening to a word Mrs. Grubbs had to say. Yet, she still exceeded in every single class she was in.

"What did you do to me you freak?" Tyler yelled. The fire had gone out after Tyler took off his shirt and stomped on it with the help of his friend Brody. Harley looked over at him.

"Who said I did anything?"

"You were closest to me! Who else could've done it?" Mrs. Grubbs narrowed her eyes at Harley, a look she was used to.

"Come with me. Now." Harley bit her tongue before she said a rude remark. Brushing herself off, she got up. Everyone was glaring at her and whispering to each other. She hid behind her long blonde hair. She was used to attention in school, but that didn't mean she had to like it. She always kept her hair down so she could hide her face, wore the most normal clothes she could find unlike all the other girls who wore designer clothing, and only spoke out unless she needed to. Like in the case of Tyler. Nobody messed with her and walked away without either a punch, or an insult thrown at them.

She followed Mrs. Grubbs to the principal's office.

"Now you stay here while I grab Principal Schneider. You make one move and I'll make sure your punishment is for longer. Got it?"

_I thought old ladies were supposed to be nice and give you cookies_, Harley thought. She nodded though, knowing the result of mouthing off to an adult. Harley sat down awkwardly in the chair, ignoring the secretary that was looking at her with disgust. They had seen her here one too many times. Mrs. Grubbs came back shortly after with Principal Schneider. Schneider was actually sort of nice. He didn't give too harsh of punishments. He might've given way too many lectures to Harley about her misbehaving, but he was much nicer than any other teacher in this school. He even looked nice with his dark brown hair that almost reached his shoulders and his glasses. He was young and you could tell.

He understood kids, and that was the best part about him.

"Harley," Principal Schneider said with a sigh. "Again? What did you do this time?"

"Caught another student on fire!" Mrs. Grubbs immediately said before Harley could answer. He furrowed his eyebrows and looked to Harley for a more believable answer.

"I didn't catch anyone on fire. I truly don't know what happened sir. Tyler was just talking to me and next thing I know poof! Fire!" She didn't want to be a tattletale, and she certainly couldn't tell the truth about the fire. She knew what happened. She's the one who ignited it. She's been able to do that since she was 11. She didn't know how or why. She just could. She grew stronger every few months, but it wasn't like she could train. Someone could find out, and she would just turn into some government experiment. So she kept her mouth shut. Always.

"She's lying," Mrs. Grubbs spat.

"Were you there to witness this?" Principal Schneider questioned her.

"Well, no but-"

"Then how do you know she's not telling the truth?" Harley forced back a smile.

"Because how does a fire appear out of nowhere?" Principal Schneider looked back at Harley.

"Come sit in my office and we'll get Tyler so he can tell us his side. Sound ok?" Harley nodded. "Great. Go on." Harley got up, holding onto the straps of her orange bookbag. "Mrs. Grubbs if you don't mind getting Tyler for me." Harley could hear the strain in her voice.

"Of course, Principal Schneider." The door opened and closed. Harley just sat down in the large chair. Now she would have to come up with a thousand lies, hoping that at least one of them sounded true.


	2. Chapter 2

Harley had gotten away with just detention for a week. Tyler kept changing his story up, so Principal Schneider didn't believe a word. But, they were still fighting, so they still had to be punished. After 30 minutes of lecturing about the importance of being the bigger person and walking away, they were free to leave. And guess what? School was over. So now Harley was on her way to her pathetic little torn up trailer in the shadiest part of town.

She kept her head low, ignoring the creeps that stared at her or the people that were trying to talk to her. She hated this place, but what else was a family to do when they didn't have any money? They could barely even afford their trailer.

Harley didn't grow up in a very wealthy family. For as long as she could remember they saved the tiniest bit of change and never bought more than they needed to. It was just her way of living. It got annoying at times, but she was used to it by now. She took the shortcut through the alleyway where she always went. It just didn't have as many people. Less people meant less danger.

She kicked the empty bottles away from her feet so she wouldn't trip. She scared a cat away but ignored it.

_Stupid strays_, she thought. She could hear voices and stopped. Voices never meant anything good around here. They were growing closer and closer. Her breathing grew heavy. This was just about the only thing she was afraid of. When no one could see her to witness what happened. She could die here and no one would ever know. She backed up only to see four men walk to where she was, all talking and laughing. They stopped to look at her.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. A youngin all on her own," one of them said with an evil grin, showing off his disgusting yellow teeth.

"She's a pretty one ain't she?" Another one added. His beanie was covering his long, stringy hair. "I can see her blue eyes from here." Harley continued to back up.

"I just want to pass," she said, her voice strong and demanding. Just as it needed to be. Yellow Teeth pouted mockingly.

"Well we were just passing by. It seems you're the one who got in _our_ way." Another man laughed. She could hear the raspiness in his voice. She guessed smoking from the smell in the air.

"I don't mean any harm. Just let me pass." They all laughed. Harley's fear was quickly fading away, replaced by anger.

"Now why would we do that?"

"Because unlike you three I actually have a life I need to continue," she blurted out before she could stop herself. The last man narrowed his eyes. He was just about as short as her, not very intimidating. She figured if it came down to it she would fight him to scare them off.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He demanded.

"It means that you two have nothing better to do than mess with a 13 year old girl who's just trying to get home you idiot." She couldn't stop now. Anger was bubbling up inside of her, flooding out her mouth in her words. Yellow Teeth scowled.

"Think you're all big and bad huh? Well I got news for you." He made his way over to her quickly, getting in her face. He reeked of cigarettes and alcohol. "You're not." She stared right back at him.

"I know. But neither are you." She gagged. "By the way, do you know what a toothbrush is? Or maybe something called hygiene?" He clenched his jaw. Harley crossed her arms. "Growing mad now are we?" She knew she was being stupid. So why was she doing it? Well, she didn't exactly know. She might be book smart but sometimes she just didn't have any common sense.

"That's it kid. You're dead." He lunged at her but she dodged just in time. He fell to the ground hard, busting his lip on the pavement. He screamed out in anger and pain. Harley's eyes grew wide. It seemed to be just then that everything came crashing down: she was about to die. She tried to make a run for it but was stopped by his friend.

"No where to go now, pretty girl is there?" Beanie asked through a smirk. She looked around. They had her surrounded. Yellow Teeth looked like he was about to rip her head off. She looked to her left. Right beside her was a huge dumpster full of boxes. So she did the only thing she knew to do: catch them on fire.

Harley reached her hand out and touched them. They bursted into flames. The men jumped back and she took their moment of distraction as an opportunity to run. They all started shouting after her. That's when she caught sight of two boys. One with spiky blond hair and the other with black hair. She didn't have time to look at their faces.

Harley immediately panicked. They had seen her. They knew. But so did the men. She could pass that off as they were drunk though. What about two random kids t? What was she going to do? All she could do now was run. She sprinted to the trailer park. As she got there the men gave up, panting from exhaustion. She burst through her door, startling her mother and father.

"You good?" Her mom asked, a worried crease in her forehead. Harley nodded as she gasped for air.

"Just...raced...with...my friends," she lied. Her mother stared at her a moment longer but then turned her attention back to the tv. Harley walked through their mess of a house to her small bedroom in the back. It wasn't great, but at least she had a roof over her head and a bed to sleep in. She set her bag down on her completely clean floor. If there was going to be something nice here it was going to be her bedroom. It was perfectly organized with her bed in the corner, her books on her tiny bookshelf she had to build herself and the small desk together on the other side of the room. Her closet was color coordinated and looked like a rainbow. A couple of posters she was able to find in old magazines hung on her wall. She was ok with that.

She plopped down on her bed, trying to calm her rapid heartbeat. Those boys. Would they tell someone? Would anyone believe them? They would have 6 witnesses of it. She blinked hard to avoid from crying. She was too strong for that. She reached up for the light switch that was by her bed and flipped it off before rolling over and closing her eyes.

She would have to figure it out in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Harley groaned from the sunlight that peeked through her windows. Mornings were her least favorite part of the day. She rolled out of her bed and stumbled to her closet to grab some clothes. A black t shirt and some jean shorts.

"Harley hurry up!" Her mom called from the living room. "You have 5 minutes to be outside!" Harley rolled her eyes.

"Coming!" She ran to the bathroom to brush her teeth and all the knots out of her hair. Finishing the rest of her routine the moments of yesterday came flooding back. All the color drained from her face. What if the FBI showed up at her door? Her parents would think she was crazy. She shook her head to clear her thoughts, walking out the door to begin her walk.

"Bye!" Her mom shouted. Harley cringed.

"Bye," she said, a bit more quietly.

_No alley for me today_, Harley thought to herself. She was going to avoid that thing at all costs. She dodged the other kids who were walking, trying to be by herself. The kids were annoying. She had tried to be friends with them once, but they just made fun of her and tried to get her to drink and smoke. She immediately refused and left the group.

As she was walking she just couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her. Her breath caught in her throat, but she pushed herself to keep walking. After a while the feeling grew and she whirled around. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a boy try to hide behind a building but failed. She caught sight of blond hair... the same color of the boy who saw her yesterday.

She walked slowly and cautiously to the boy.

"What are you doing following me around you creep?" She demanded. The boy looked up at her. Her heart stopped. He looked like a freaking model. So did the boy beside him. They couldn't be real. They belonged in a movie. The blonde's eyes were a light blue, with a touch of brown in the middle. The black haired boy's eyes were sharp and a silvery teal.

"We weren't following you," Black Hair said to her. She narrowed her eyes.

"That's why you're hiding huh?" He looked to Blondy for help.

"Listen, we just needed help going to the school. We were too shy to ask, so we just followed you," Blondy told her. Harley put her hands on her hips.

"M-hm." She didn't believe a word.

"Seriously. I mean, it's hard to talk to a pretty girl." He winked at her. She wrinkled her nose.

"Excuse me?" Black Hair hit him with his elbow.

"Ow!" Blondy cried.

"He didn't mean that," Black Hair said. "Not that you're not pretty. I mean... it's just.." Harley bit back a grin. "Nevermind."

"What are your names?" She questioned.

"Well, my name is Wynn," Blondy said, "and this is my best friend Kenric. Or Ricky as we call him." Ricky shyly waved. "What's your name?"

Harley hesitated before answering. She didn't know them. "Harley," she replied after a moment. "Are you two new here?"

"You could say that," Wynn answered. Harley tilted her head in confusion. Ricky laughed nervously.

"What he means is, we moved here a while ago but don't know our way to the school," Ricky corrected, sending Wynn a death glare. Harley stared at them.

"How old are you two?" Harley asked them.

"We're both 14, but I'm happy to say I'm 5 months older," Wynn told her with a smirk. Harley rolled her eyes. This dude was going to be annoying. "Hey!" Wynn cried.

"What?" Harley asked.

"N-nothing." She furrowed her eyebrows. What the heck was going on.

"Did we see you in the alley yesterday?" Ricky asked her. Harley didn't answer.

_Just say no_, Harley thought.

"What alley?" Ricky looked at Wynn and he gave him a slight nod. "What?"

"Listen, we really need to get to the school. Can you lead the way?" She was beyond confused but nodded slowly, resuming her walk. She could hear their footsteps, and they were being awfully quiet. She swallowed hard, growing more nervous by the second. They reached an alley and before she knew what was happening she was being dragged into it. She kicked and screamed but her voice was muffled by a hand.

"Be quiet. Please," Ricky's voice pleaded. She could barely breathe and her heart was bound to beat right out of her chest. "We just need to talk." Harley looked at him. His eyes were full of sincerity and she couldn't help but trust him. "I'm going to take my hand away from your mouth now. You can't scream." She nodded. He took his hand down slowly.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?" She shouted before she could stop herself.

"What part of 'you can't scream' do you not get?" Wynn hissed. She glared at him.

"We saw what you did to those boxes yesterday," Ricky told her. Her heart was beating in her ears, making it hard to hear what they were saying. "We know how you did it." Time seemed to stop.

"What?"

"We know how you were able to do it." A smile grew on Wynn's face. She looked between both of them.

"How?" Ricky looked to Wynn for help.

"You're an elf!" He whispered. Harley looked at him for a moment, then busted out laughing.

"Oh man, you're funny. An elf. Yeah right." They sighed.

"This is exactly how Mom reacted," Wynn muttered. "I know it's hard to believe but it's true." Harley grinned.

"Sure it is. I'm an elf. I make toys and wear shoes with little bells on the tip," Harley joked.

"We can prove it to you," Ricky said. Harley raised an eyebrow.

"This should be good. Go on. Call Santa and his reindeer."

"Ok, I don't appreciate the jokes," Wynn mumbled, reaching in his pocket and pulling out a wand. It had a blue diamond thing on the top. He turned it. "Now grab my hand." Harley narrowed her eyes.

"Is this you trying to flirt?"

"No. My flirting is way better." He winked again. Harley scoffed. "Now really, grab my hand." She thought for a moment. What was going to happen? He had his arm reached out. "I don't have all day." Harley stepped up and grabbed his hand. "Ok, now I need you to clear your mind. Think of nothing but concentrating. Nothing else. It's really important."

Harley was growing more and more confused but listened to every word. Ricky grabbed Wynn's other hand.

"Ready?" Wynn asked her. Harley nodded once her head was clear. "Ok. Get ready." Harley squeezed her eyes shut. She seemed to be weightless, like light was just passing through her. She couldn't explain it. Finally she opened her eyes and gasped. In front of her was a castle. It was made of glass, and the sun's shimmer bounced off of it. Gates were guarding it, but the house was so huge she could see it from the top. She wasn't able to look directly at the golden gates or she would go blind. So she continued to stare at the house. Animals were in a large field and a woman was trying to take care of a strange looking furry creature.

"Where are we?" Wynn smiled.

"Welcome to my beautiful home," he said.

"Uh, Wynn," Ricky said. Wynn looked at him. Ricky pointed nervously to a group of adults who looked like Gods.

"We're in a whole lot of trouble aren't we?" A man with dark hair like Ricky's but perfect teal eyes nodded, a rage showing on his face. Wynn laughed nervously. "Prepare yourself. A whole lot of yelling is about to happen," he whispered to Harley.


	4. Chapter 4

"What were you two thinking?" A blonde girl screamed. "We didn't know where you went! We didn't know if you were even alive!"

"Getting major Harry Potter vibes here," Harley whispered under her breath.

"How do you even know if this is the right girl? We could have to erase her memory!" Harley's eyes grew as wide as saucers.

"My memory?" She choked out. Wynn laid a hand on her shoulder.

"We won't have to because she's the right girl. First of all, I read her mind."

"You read my mind?" Harley yelled.

"Second of all," Wynn started, ignoring Harley, "we switched to the enlightened language in the middle of the conversation and she was able to speak it. And she's speaking it right now."

"And she caught fire to those boxes. I saw it with my own eyes," Ricky said much more quietly than Wynn. Blonde girl ran a hand down her face.

"Let's just chill out for a moment, Foster," an exact replica of Wynn except older and his eyes more blue said, walking toward Blonde girl.

"Chill out? My kid went missing Keefe! Our kid!"

"I understand that. But, he's ok now. And so is Ricky. They're perfectly fine and they found the girl." Foster sighed.

"You're right. You're right." Teal Eyes looked down.

"I can't get onto Ricky. I did the same thing when I was younger with Sophie," he said, pointing to Foster. He had an amazing accent that was crisper then a British accent. She couldn't place it.

_Foster or Sophie_? Harley wondered. She decided it wasn't that important.

"Yeah but I didn't so I can," a woman said, pushing her way through. "What in the world were you thinking Kenric? You had me worried sick!"

"I'm sorry, Mom," Ricky whispered. "I didn't want to let Wynn go alone." Ricky looked a lot like his mom, except she had silver tips on her hair and silvery blue eyes, not teal. They were still beautiful though.

"Don't ever run off like that again or I will lock you in your room and you won't be able to come out until you're in elite levels do you understand?" Ricky nodded shakily. Harley sat on the couch awkwardly. She had no idea where she was or who she was with. And she had to get to school.

"I hate to you know, jump into this obviously very important lecture but I really need to get to school," she announced as she stood up. Wynn grabbed her arm.

"Wait. You can't leave yet." Harley snatched her arm away.

"I can and I will," she growled. Keefe chuckled.

"I like that girl," Harley heard him say.

"Can you tell me you're name?" Sophie/Foster asked sweetly. Harley looked at all of the adults, taking in their appearance. There was nothing that said she couldn't trust them. But there was also nothing that said she could.

"Her name's Harley. Unless she's a secret agent and gave us a fake name," Wynn answered for her through a smirk. Harley glared at him.

"She wasn't asking you smart as-"

"My name's Sophie," Sophie interrupted. "How old are you?"

"13," Harley whispered. Sophie smiled at her. Harley couldn't help but just stare. How were all these people so freaking good looking? She noticed though that Sophie was the only one with brown eyes.

"I know this is a lot to take in. Trust me. But, we just have to test a few things. Do you get it?" Harley shook her head, deciding to be as honest as she could. Sophie laughed. "Yeah I didn't either. It doesn't hurt though. And we can do this the simple way with no scary creatures until we get a more responsible adult here."

"Because we all know we're not responsible enough," Teal Eyes said with a smile. Sophie rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean, Fitz." Fitz. Weird name. "So, you caught fire to some boxes?" Harley didn't answer. "You can trust us. I promise." Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and she jumped.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you," Keefe said. "I'm getting some major fear and worry from her." She furrowed her eyebrows.

"How do you know that?" Keefe smirked.

"I'm just amazing."

"He's an Empath. He can feel your emotions," Sophie asked, obviously trying not to smile. Harley buried her head in her hands.

"This is so weird. I have to be dreaming." She felt someone pinch her arm, causing her to yelp out in pain.

"You're not dreaming," Wynn told her matter-of-factly. Before she could stop herself she ignited a flame in her hand and walked toward him. His eyes grew twice their normal size and he jumped over the couch running to the far end of the room. All the adults grabbed Harley's arms carefully, avoiding the fire in her hands.

"Yep. She's definitely one of us," Keefe muttered. She grew embarrassed, putting the fire out and her hands dropped to her sides.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry," she repeated.

"It's ok," Sophie told her with a gentle smile. "I get how stressful this is. Just sit down here and I'll grab you something to snack on." Harley nodded while she blinked hard, mentally cursing her tears that were about to fall. She sat back down on the couch. Ricky looked at her with a mixture of fear and sympathy, a look Harley didn't even know was possible.

"Are you done with the fire?" Wynn asked from behind her. Harley felt heat crawl up her cheeks and she nodded. He cautiously walked back up, sitting down beside her. "Good." This time Harley got a good look around. The place was huge. They were sitting on a large couch with a couple more chairs tossed around. A chandelier was hanging down from the ceiling in the middle and a bookshelf was on the left side of the wall. Stairs were on the right where she could see up them. She could only catch a glimpse of the kitchen from the door that was still swinging. All the adults had gone with Sophie. Probably talking about what a freak Harley was. She kept her head down.

"Hey Mom, I need some help," a voice called. Harley looked up and choked on nothing. An older version of Wynn was standing at the end of the stairs, holding something in his hands and walking up. Except he looked way... better. Older obviously. His hair hung in loose curls, reaching the end of his ear. He looked up and Harley saw his eyes. His amazing, piercing blue eyes. He smiled at her and Harley could've sworn she melted right then and there.

"Hi. Who are you?" She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out.

_Holy mother of God just say something. Anything!_ Only incoherent words came out of her mouth.

"This is Harley. My friend," Wynn said, putting his hand back on her shoulder. She scooted away, instead towards Ricky.

"You mean I'm your victim," she corrected. The blond boy tilted his head.

"What does she mean?" A worried look crossed his face and Harley almost smiled at the fact that he was scared for her.

"He kidnapped me!"

"My parents told me to!" Just at that moment Sophie walked in.

"No we didn't. We told you to keep an eye out for anyone that seemed like an elf. Not take them here." Blond boy snorted. Wynn crossed his arms and frowned. Sophie turned to Blond. "What do you need Wylie?"

"Need help fixing this I-pod," he said. Sophie set the plate down.

"Hang on." Just then a buzz filled the house. Sophie smiled at Harley. "Looks like the responsible adults are here." Harley swallowed hard.


End file.
